The Perfect Christmas Gift for Ronald Weasley
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: A silly little early christmas fic i threw 2gether 2day, what can Hermione get Ron for christmas!


"Ron come on! What do you want for Christmas this year? It's only a few days away!" Hermione asked for the hundredth time that day. "Hermione, love, I really don't have any preference, anything you give me I'm sure I'll love."

Ron walked away with his brothers Fred and George, leaving Hermione to talk to Harry and Ginny at lunch. "I know its hard Mione. He's a right old pain in the arse when it comes to Christmas shopping." Ginny assured her.

"Well as wonderful as that is, I still have no idea what to get him." Hermione said, stabbing at a piece of pancake. Harry shrugged at Ginny and the three left several minutes later for class, Harry bidding Ginny goodbye as they met up with Ron at the potions classroom door.

"Ron. You're making this extremely difficult." Hermione said with a frown. Ron kissed her forehead and walked in between his best friend and his girl friend. "Three points deducted from Gryffindor for a public display of affection." Snape sneered down upon them.

Ron grumbled angrily sitting down saying to Harry in a low tone as they lit fires beneath their cauldrons. "Yeah, that's what I want for Christmas; Snape to take points off of Slytherin for once."

Harry snorted with laughter as he cut up his Valerian roots. Ron chuckled along as well, but the wheels were turning in Hermione's head. By the time their potions were done, Hermione had devised a plan.

* * *

"Ugh, this looks disgusting." Hermione muttered that night as she drank a goblet of saved Polyjuice potion, last semester's potion project. Her skin bubbled and transfigured into the form of Millicent Bulstrode, and set off to find Pansy Parkinson.

"Millie! There you are!" Hermione spun around to see just who she needed. "Pansy! Hey!" She said, desperately trying to make her voice sound like Millicent's squeak of a voice.

"What's up?" Pansy asked with a smile. "Well, guess what! I heard Snape's gonna be late to class tomorrow, some kind of conference between all the teachers. And it is going to be Draco's birthday…" She said with a mischievous smile.

"You're right! I should give him a present he won't forget…Thanks Millie! See you later!" Pansy air kissed both of "Millicent's cheeks, trotting off towards the dungeons. Hermione smiled and ran back up to the bathroom where she had stashed Millicent and her robes.

Changing and muttering a spell to wake up the unconscious girl, she ran out, before Millicent could see her. She laughed as she collapsed onto her bed and could not wait for Potions the following day.

She prepared all night and finally by eleven o'clock she was all ready. 

"Hey Ron!" She said with a peck on the cheek as they walked to Potions after breakfast. "Why are you in such a good mood?" He asked suspiciously as they sat down.

"Oh, I don't know!" She said cheerily talking to the boys and Lavender. As Snape came into the room, he began listing off the several ingredients they would need, only pausing to do attendance where he stopped and said: "Wait, where are Malfoy and Parkinson?" Everyone shrugged but as everyone was distracted, Hermione "accidentally" knocked over the bottle of ground up wormwood that belonged to Lavender.

"Professor! I don't have any wormwood…" Lavender said, and Snape directed her towards the supply closet. She smiled and got up to get the ingredient but shrieked as she opened the door, Hermione giggling uncontrollably.

Pansy and Draco were sitting/lying down on the floor of the supply closet snogging without pause, Pansy's blouse lying several feet away, Draco's pants, half on him, half off.

"OI! THAT'S BLOODY DISGUSTING!!!!" Ron bellowed startling the two who scrambled around, organizing themselves.

Snape looked ready to faint as he muttered breathlessly, paling more and more. Hermione took out her camera and snapped a picture as he said: "T-t-t-ten p-points off of S-s-s-s-Slytherin for…" He took a deep breath. "Public displays of affection in my closet!" He clutched the desk somewhat dramatically and sat down in it.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS RON!" Hermione said as they walked out. "Love, what are you talking about?" He asked somewhat bemused. "There's your Christmas present! Snape taking points off of Slytherin house!" She gave him a happy kiss and the picture of Snape's paled face.

"Hermione. You are the best." He said beaming, putting his arm around her, leading her into a broom closet, where she giggled in a most un-Hermioneish way.

"Christmas. What a to-do." Harry muttered as Ginny appeared under a bunch of mistletoe.

An early Christmas fic, that I threw together today J hope you liked it! I DON'T OWN HP REMEMBERRR!


End file.
